rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayley Spears
Full Name: Hayley Kimberly Spears Race: Human Gender: Female Age: ''Rumor has it she can't age. Appears to be 33. ''Eye Color: Light Gray Hair Color: ''Blonde ''Height: 5'10 Religion: ''Saradominist ''Allignment: Lawful Good Current Faction: ''Temple Knights of Saradomin Current Status: MIA, assumed KIA. 'Biography: '-'''Hayley Kimberly Spears was born in the Autumn months sometime during the 5th Age in the Fremmenik village of Relleka. Her father, Micheal Jay Spears, was a former White Knight of Falador who settled into retirement in Relleka. It was there where Hayley's father Micheal met Hayley's mother, Nika Roland Altberg; A fisherwoman native to the Rellekan Area. For unknown reasons Micheal kept to himself, he was allowed to stay in the village of Relleka and live among the Fremmenik peoples. From there he married Nika, and together they had a baby. Hayley Kimberly Spears. 'Early life and childhood. Hayley was born and raised in the village of Relleka rarely leaving her home. She had a very normal childhood, spending most of her days playing tag and ball with her many friends. Although Hayley lived among the Fremmnik, her father Micheal taught her how to read, write, speak in Common Tounge, and even about the god Saradomin whom she was told not to speak about to the Fremmenik peoples. Hayley also had a large interest in History and the White Knights. She wanted to travel the world one day, as her father did many years ago. At the age of 6, Hayley was already venturing by herself in the Fremmenik Provence often getting herself lost and into trouble like most children her age. On one frightening morning, Hayley stumbled upon a small dark cave just big enough for her to fit into. Due to her curiosity and will to explore, she got onto all fours and ventured off into the cave to see what exciting things await her! Much to her suprize, she crawled right into a snake pit. She froze in fear and fell to the ground, the snakes slithering all over her. For what seemed like an eternety, Hayley was trapped in the snake pit screaming bloody murder. It was there she aquired her fear of snakes. Eventually, a patrol of Fremmenik guards heard her screams and immediatley ran to her aid to pull her out of the cave. Upon return, both her father and mother told her never to venture outside of Relleka again in fear that she may seriously hurt herself. 'Teenaged life.' When Hayley entered her teenage years, she felt detached from the rest of the village. Almost like she didn't belong. Her old friends often picked on her for not being of full Fremmenik blood. She'd often complain to her father about living in the village and wanting to leave immediatley. Her father refused to listen to her complain and decided to make her learn some responsibility and dignity. He ordered Hayley to help her mother fish for all sorts of sealife and what not. Of course, Hayley disliked the idea of that but it was really the only thing to do to get away from the other villagers and Fremmenik peoples. At the age of 18, Hayley decided enough is enough. She was tired of spending the days fishing with her mother (Even though she loved her dearly). She was tired of not being able to talk to "outsiders". She was tired of not being able to venture outside of the Fremmenik Province. After a few heart-breaking arguments with her dear father, he finally made the desicion to let her go out in to the world to experience her own adventures; Only if she promised to keep in contact with them by any means possible. Hayley agreed to the offer, and eagerly snuck out of Relleka one night with the aid of her mother and father to explore the outside world. 'Early adulthood.' Hayley was amazed of the outside world. She loved how every city and village had different cultures and she absolutely adored meeting new people and sharing stories. She'd run in to a few Highway Men here or there, but she'd avoid trouble by giving them the money they desired for she wasn't well armed at the time. Occasionally they'd harrass her, but she'd manage to escape before they managed to lay their hands on her. Eventually she reached the small farming village of Lumbridge and decided it was time to settle a bit. She'd like a nice home to live in rather than living on the road, feeding off the land. She needed money though. And a profession. So, she went to the Lumbridge Guard and signed up. Since she had a decent education from her father and had more knowledge than half of the farmers currently in the guard; She was instantly promoted to an Officer position. She was put in charge of a group that consists of a few men all atleast 10 years older than the young Hayely. Even though it was awkward- A young woman leading a group of 30 year old men; She couldn't help but admit that it felt pretty damn good to have people under her command. For the next year or so, she valiantly fought goblins with her squadron and generally kept the people of Lumbridge safe from harm's way. Soon afterwards, Hayley felt as if the guards' life wasn't for her. She wanted a more exciting, adventurous lifestyle. Something filled with fortune and adventures! So.. she resigned from her duty as a Lumbridge Guard Officer, sold her small house, and set forth towards the White City of Falador; To try and become a White Knight like her father did many years ago! 'Hayley the Temple Knight.' Soon enough, Hayley found her self standing out in front of the White Knight castle gazing upon it's beauty. She eagerly went up and enlisted to become a White Knight. Of course, she had to spend at least the next five years as a Squire before she could even think about becoming a White Knight- But she knew it was going to be worth it. She was assigned her Knight Master (which she never met) and was given a small shack behind her Master's house in Rimmington to live in during her Squirehood. The reason why she never met the Knight she was assigned to was because during her physical and mental tests, she showed outstanding results that rose above the rest of her colleagues. The secretive Temple Knights in dire need of recruitment took interest in Hayley's performance and decided to take her into their training program, to shape her to become a full fledged Temple Knight rather than a White Knight. The 2 Month training program was rigurous for her, but she eventually passed and became a full-fledged Temple Knight Initiate. Almost immediatley after training, she was put into "Emergency Medical Training" To specialize in the "Field Medic" specialty (Much like a Combat Medic of today). After her short training in "Emergency Medical Training", she was assigned to a 5 man "Search and Recovery" Unit (Much like a Search and Rescue Unit like the Airforce PJ's of today) lead by a seasoned Temple Knight Captain Peter Valentine. Their unit would specialize in searching for and recovering Knights and Ambassadors who have gone missing in the line of duty/ their work. The unit would go on many succesful life-threatening missions together. 'Al-Kharid Desert Incident' Not too far into the future, Hayley's unit was assigned a simple task. They were to find a missing Temple Knight who went M.I.A in the Al-Kharidian Desert around a week ago. They were suppose to be in and out, probably taking half a day to a day. (Which was considered a short mission for the 5 man CSAR unit). About a few hours into the mission, the Navigator (Tyler Yacoby) read the map wrong, causing the unit to head in a totally different direction than the way they were suppose to. Unaware of the mistake; The unit decided to camp out for the night and continue the search in the morning. The next morning, the unit had awoken to an awful sight. They're maps were stolen, their gear was taken, even all of their ways to communicate to the T.K Headquarters were destroyed. The entire camp was ramsacked. The greatest discovery that morning was the dead body of the second medical expert. (Chris Chavez). The unit was now down to 4 knights, and they were stuck in the desert; no way of knowing how to get back home. The leader of the unit (Peter Valentine) decided they should backtrace they're steps, heading back north. Along the path, they were ambushed by a group of desert bandits, (which presumably followed them the entire way). The unit managed to fend off the Bandits, but the Navigator (Tyler Yacoby) was K.I.A. The once 5 man unit was now down to 3.. The ambush threw the remaining Knights off course, which drove them east. Another day passed, and they were desperate for water. They tried taking some from cacti along the way, but with no luck, they could only get a minimal ammount. Captain Valentine decided they needed supplies, and fast. So, along they're path, they've stumbled upon a small village of innocent Kharidians, going about they're lives doing things necessary for survival. Reluctantly, the 3 knights charged the village, killing all who stood in their way. Hayley to this day still feels guilt for killing the innocents in that village. The only good thing that came out of that was a few buildings to camp out in and a few supplies that were necessary for another day's worth of survival. That night, the communications specialist (Alistair Clark) commited suicide by slicing his own throat with his blade, leaving only Captain Valentine and Private Spears alive. After a quick buriel of Clark, Valentine and Spears continued to head north, back to civilization... That night, along they're path, Valentine recieved a critical blow to the leg by a passing bandit archer, leaving Valentine crippled in the sand. Hayley tried with all her power to tend to Valentine's wound, but without the proper supplies she couldn't. Her Captain died in her arms that very night. Something snapped in her mind once she'd came to the realization of his death. She was out of food, and was an estimated 20 miles away from the Shanty Pass. Hayley regrets her descision, but it was necessary for survival. With her blade, she carved into her Captain's body; eating anything she thought would provide her in the slightest way, such as his muscles and organs. She had become a Cannibal for that very moment. She had completely lost her mind. After her feast, she decapitated Valentine's head and carved his skull out, using his skull as a helmet for her protection. The morning after, she was determined on getting back. Moments after the sun rose, she was found by a patrol of Shanty's men, just outside the entrance to the desert. They detained her and ultimatley sent her back to the Temple Knights. From that moment on the Al-Kharid Desert Incident will always and forever be remembered in Temple Knight History, as well as Hayley's mind. 'Temple Knight Order 171' Upon her return, Hayley was immediatley sent to psycological counsiling and physical rehabilitation programs the Temple Knights provided for wounded Knights. She was an instant "Temple Knight Celeberty"; News of her unit's story flooding the minds of the Temple Knights. It took her 6 weeks to "recover" from the Al-Kharid Desert Incident, and to this day she still thinks she's not fully recovered. Some might say she has P.T.S.D when she thinks of it. After her rehabilitation, she was instantly promoted to "Captain" to replace Captain Peter Valentine, as well as recieving the Temple Knight's equivelent to a "Purple Heart" and a "Bronze Star". For an odd reason she still isn't sure why they've picked her for; Captain Spears was offered an honorable position. The Temple Knights wanted a unit in they're order that specialized in Counter-Terrorism activities. The unit itself was called "Project 1-7-1". The Temple Knight higher-ups wanted Hayley to lead the unit. Hayley, without further thought, accepted the position, and from that moment on, was incharge of the currently unknown unit: "Temple Knight Order 171". 'The Darkrim Incident' One of Hayley's first "Operations", as they were called, with Order 171 was known officially as 'The Darkrim Incident'. Hidden extremely deep within the 'black' files of the Temple Knights, 'The Darkrim Inciden't was a series of Joint Operational missions which involved Gielnor's Inquisition and the Saradominist Temple Knights. The Inquisition was tasked with finding a forgotton Sarcophagus of a fabled, thought to be evil magician many thought never even existed whom went by the name 'Darkrim'. Hayley's unit, 1-7-1, was tasked with supporting Inquisitor Garran Crux and his Inquisition's effort in finding the lost Sarcophagus. Garran's Inquisition, as well as Hayley's Knights travelled around almost the entierty of Gielnor in the timespan of 5 months, finding clue after clue upon where the Sarcohpagus was located... Eventually, after heavy fighting within an unnamed and unknown castle located deep into Morytania, Hayley and Crux finally zeroed in on where the Sarcophigus was located. Unfortunately, that Sarcophigus was located deep within the depths of Deimonheim. Taking very little time, they both travelled with their respected units towards the northern lands of Deimonheim to search and recover the lost Sarcophigus. Before heading into Deimonheim, they rendezvoused with other Temple Knight and Inquisition elements and travelled into Deimonheim. After extremely heavy fighting and many casualties, the Sarcophagus was found as well as Darkrim's ghost. The spirit evidentily teleported the surviving members towards an unknown island believed to be off the coast of Karamja and engaged in a fierce battle with them. Only Crux, Hayley, and a few other support elements have survived the bloody battle. Unfortunately, the Sarcophagus was destroyed in the process and the Operation was officially called off, to forever be hidden within the files of the Temple Knights and Inquisition. 'Hayley's Operational History in Order 171' The following are the names of all the operations Hayley has conducted with Temple Knight Order 1-7-1. Darkrim Incident Operation Stormclaw Operation Copperhead Shadow Moses Zhenbao Crisis Operation Rampart Operation No Sleep 'Till Wintumber Typhoon Rising Operation Adoconda 'Callsign "White Tiger 1-1"' Unfortunatley, Temple Knight Order 1-7-1 has been oficially disbanded. Most of it's Operators have either gone M.I.A, K.I.A, or have retired from the Temple Knights. On top of that; The unit's existance has been compromised by a cult, and was no longer a secret. Because of that, Hayley was demoted down to a White Knight level- But was allowed to retain her Temple Knight status. She was to remain a "White Knight" until the Temple Knights found a suitable job for Captain Spears. In the mean time, the Temple Knights assigned Hayley as a "Special Investigations Officer"... With the new assignment, Hayley was promoted to the rank of "Major". She was to work alone, and was refered to as a "Lone Wolf". The Temple Knights trusted her enough to make her own decisions to what she see's fit. She was known as White Tiger 1-1. This status did not last long, however. 'Honorable Dischage and civilian life.' Because of her time and dedication with the Temple Knights, Hayley has recieved an honorable discharge from the Temple Knight Order- Although she's allowed to join back whenever she wants to... Think of it as an extremely long vacation. Accepting the discharge, former Major Spears set off on her own- Into the civillian world of Gielnor. The only problem was; Hayley was facing the problem many of the military vets face today- Not being able to find a job. Fortunatley, soon enough she was able to find a job as a maid servant for a bunch of Snobs at Camelot Castle with her friend/soon to be wife Sero. Although she may not necessarily liked it there in Camelot, the pay and time off from combat was definatley help for Hayley and her mental health. 'Marriage Proposal and Marriage' Just after Hayley left her duties as a maid in Camelot- Hayley moved out towards Karamja to spend a worry free, well deserved vacation. To her suprize, her friend Sero that she'd met a while ago showed up at her small rental home with a ring. Sero seemed to be rather nervous as she proposed to Hayley; But Hayley was overjoyed and totally said yes. From then on until the marriage, they were considered "Engaged" Almost a month or two later, Sero and Hayley were both married under the god Guthix in a privatized wedding in a Guthixian Chapel. The two are now happily married; Despite being of the same gender. 'Renewal of Contract' Shorty after Sero's/Hayley's marriage, Hayley went off to recieve a re newal of contract from the Temple Knights. Hayley strongly disliked the civillian life and wanted to continue in her efforts on cladestically helping the citizens of Gielnor. The Temple Knights just as quickly accepted her request to join back up. Along with her reenlistment, Hayley was promoted to "Commander"; Just a few short steps away from becoming a "Grandmaster". For the next few weeks, Hayley spent most of her time in an office, filling out boring paper work. 'Temple Knight SOD-E1X.' After much behind the scenes negotiations between top Temple Knight officials- It was agreed that the Temple Knights create a unit that specialized in Counter-Terror activities; Much like Order 1-7-1 did. After looking at a list of possible candidates to lead the unit- They all unanimously agreed to elect Commander Spears as the Officer in charge of this new unit. The Temple Knight "officials" designated this unit's callsign as "SOD-E1X", which stands for Special Operational Detachment- Echo 1 Xray. Hayley told that she will have full control over the unit and be allowed to bend the rules of being a Temple Knight, if need be. After the unit was officially set up, Hayley went off to recruit possible candidates for her brand new unit. Once she found a sufficient amount of candidates, the unit finally started performing operations around Gielnor, just as 1-7-1 did a few years back. 'Operational history in SOD-E1X' Operation Thunderstruck Operation Eagle Eyes Operation Anvil Guardian Angel 'Eastern Lands' Some time during Hayley's leadership of SOD-E1X, Hayley was temporarily transfered over towards the Eastern Lands to assist a Temple Knight Agent that was requesting back-up for some time now. Apparantley, this Temple Knight Agent was persuing a previously detained Terrorist that managed to escape his imprisonment with help from one of his associates, and eventually ended up escaping towards the mysterious Eastern Lands. The Temple Knight Agent came to the conclusion that this wasn't a one-man job, and Commander Spears was, like stated previously, temporarily transfered from her command position to assist this Temple Knight Agent to persue the Terrorist. During her Leave of Absence from command, Captain Jorikson was temporarily promoted to the lead of SOD-E1X 'Office Work' 'Stroke of bad luck' Upon her return from her mission in the Eastern Lands, Hayley was assigned as an intelligence officer and desk clerk back at the Temple Knight H.Q. Although she wanted to head back into combat and recconaissance, she accepted the position as a temporary break from the fast paced life of a field agent in the Temple Knights. A few months into her new position, she was assigned over towards the reforming Verus Knights in Kandarin. 'Verus Knights' Under the command of Sir Dieter Kross, Commander Spears was now initiated as a squire within the reforming Verus Knight order. This didn't last long, however- For the Knightly order soon disbaned after about 2 months of forgetfull service. Hayley was sent back towards the Temple Knight H.Q to be re-assigned. 'Task Force Lion' Not much history has been written down about this short portion. All that is known is a unit like the last 3 Commander Spears has lead has been put up for re-consideration, but ultimately failed and was scrubbed. Looks like it was back to intelligence work for Commander Spears. 'Return of Commander Spears'. It's... It's.. ALIVE! 'Trivia' -Hayley, as a character, has the same name as I because I couldn't think of another name at the time at the time and I am just in love with my own name. -I gave Hayley the last name of "Spears", because, like her first name, I couldn't think of a good last name... And I was listening to Britney Spears at the time whilst creating my Runescape Character. Already wanting to get into Role-Play, not wanting to play the game much, I choose my username as my character's name. "Hayley Spears" -Hayley owned a small two story home in eastern Falador for the majority of her later life. -Hayley's favorite food was Redberry Pie. Her mother use to make some of the best pies in all of Relleka. -Hayley had always disliked the first day of work after a day off. -Hayley had a lot of Bi-Polar issues. -Hayley was right handed and never bothered to become fully Ambidextrious. -Hayley enjoys competetivley swimming as well as casual swimming. She could often be seen swimming in a small spring during the night in the Asgarnian wilderness after a combat mission. -Hayley as a character has been through a lot of accent changes and voice pitches in my mind. I first wanted to start her off with a higher-pitched, Norwegian-esque typed accent- But that quickly changed over towards a Northern English accent, which changed towards a Swedish accent, and then I finally decided to settle on a Southern English accent for her. Thought it suited her the most. -Hayley learned how to play the harp at a very young age and often played it whilst at home off duty. -Hayley also enjoyed to play with playing cards; While in the Falador pub, she could have often be seen playing a game of Solitaire with herself whether she was on duty or off. -Hayley always had carried a Ring of Life with her almost everywhere she went; Which was also the ring that her soul was imbedded into. Unfortunately, the ring's teleportation function did not work properly and her body was never teleported home after her death. -Hayley has had a very odd affection for Vampyres. -Hayley was fluent in 3 languages. Common Tounge, Fremmenik, and Kharidian. -Ever since Hayley was a child, she had always wanted wings like an Icyene so that one day she too could fulfill her life-long dream- To fly. Never happened, though. -Hayley had an innie belly button. Category:Knight Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Temple Knights Category:Protagonist Category:Saradominist Category:Asgarnia Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Commander